


Haze of Pleasure

by 4Kennedy



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a thin line between dream and reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt was 'dream'. Drabbletag 6 at livejournal.

“Is this a dream?” Cosima asks. Her head is swimming and the world around her is blurry. She fumbles around for her glasses; maybe everything will come back into focus with them. Before Cosima can find them, though, soft lips press against her own. 

“Yes, ma cherie, it is,” Delphine confirms, her breath tickling against Cosima’s skin. Her mouth leaves hot, wet kisses as it wanders – along her jawline, down her neck and following her collarbone. Everything else around Cosima disappears, gets even blurrier, and she feels like she’s floating away. 

Another warm body slides on top of Cosima, joins Delphine in covering her. Shay. Cosima feels whole. 

“Don’t worry,” Shay comforts her, small hands massaging and squeezing Cosima’s tits, pinching her nipples just right. “Everything will be okay.” Shay’s lips graze her ear. “Relax.”

Cosima’s body follows the command, her muscles slackening and her breath evening out. “Mhmm,” she hums her appreciation, enjoying the ministrations of her two ladies. “Best dream ever,” Cosima decides when Shay’s lips enclose one of her nipples, hand slipping between Cosima’s legs where Delphine’s mouth is already at work.

On the edge of her consciousness Cosima knows the reality. She’s bleeding out in Shay’s bathtub, her sickness finally killing her. Cosima doesn’t want to be afraid of dying, so she embraces the dream again, shifts her attention back to the wonderful things Shay and Delphine are doing to her and lets haziness wash over her.

The End


End file.
